


kiss me kill me its all the same

by Gummigod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Humor, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuyuhiko gets hanahaki, Hanahaki Disease, High School, Hope's Peak Academy, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Slow Burn, and Hinata's the ultimate himbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummigod/pseuds/Gummigod
Summary: Fuyuhiko keeps running into a certain reserve student and Hinata has to deal with the infamous baby gangsta from class 78.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	1. Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Can i offer you some kuzuhina in these trying times?

“Bye Hinata,” Chiaki yawned, rising from the seat next to him.

Hinata hummed not looking up from the book he was glued too. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it, shoving any thoughts of food to the back of his mind and replacing them with strings of geometric equations, all laid out neat as can be. It didn’t make him any less hungry. 

But with midterms coming up, he needed to study as much as he could if he wanted to pass his classes. Not that he was dumb! He just...wasn’t that smart either. He was average, which wouldn’t have been so bad if he had something else to show for it, some kind of talent or gift or anything really. But instead all he was, is average.

Not popular but not a lone wolf, not nice but not mean, not talented but not useless. Nothing that could distinguish him from someone else in the crowd. It was only through his hard work that he even managed to keep up in his classes, which he had once thought was impressive. But apparently there was even a student who through sheer hard work created his own talent. Some kind of moral compass or something. So he guessed he wasn’t even good at that. 

But that’s why he was here! To become someone he could be proud of, to develop himself into someone, anyone. Hopes Peak could turn him into that person, it had too. If he couldn't even find himself here, at a school known for developing its students, he might be more hopeless than he had ever thought. 

Shoving those depressing thoughts aside he returned to his work with twice as much motivation than before. 

When he finally bothered looking up again, he realized not only that half of lunch had already passed but someone had left a pink ds, innocently sitting on his desk like it’s owner wasn’t surely missing it. He picked it up, the small cat charm in the headphone jack swinging merrily as he did. Chiaki must have forgotten it when she left. How surprising, Chiaki played it enough that Hinata would have thought it was attached to her hand.

He glanced at the clock. If he left now he could be to the ultimate building and back before anyone even noticed he was gone. 

He guessed one study break would be fine.

He made his way towards the Ultimate course building. He had only been to Chiaki’s class once or twice but after a bit of backtracking he managed to find it. Knocking on the door he walked inside. 

There really was no need to knock. No one was there, well almost no one. A lone boy sat at one of the desks idly scrolling through his phone. 

“Is Chiaki here?”

“Does it fucking look like she’s here?” The boy spat out, glaring at Hajime.

At first glance Hinata had assumed he was talking, not to a high schooler, but rather to a particularly foul mouthed middle school student. The boy’s soft features and round eyes did nothing to dissuade the idea. But the brown uniform and Hope's Peak Insignia did.

At Hinata’s silence his gold eyes narrowed.

“She left her ds,” Hinata held up the offending device, cat charm clicking against the top. “I just came to drop it off.”

“So? Are you fucking deaf or something? Didn’t I tell you she’s not here?” He snapped. 

What an asshole. A simple no would have been fine.

“...Fine, I’ll find her another time.”

“Shut up, if you're going to make such a fuss just give it to me.” The boy held out his hand, impatiently making a grabbing motion.

After all that...Hinata reluctantly handed him the device which he snatched out of his hand.

“Thanks.”

The boy huffed, immediately going back to scrolling on his phone and frankly pretending that he wasn’t there.

Seeing no reason to stick around Hinata left.

Chiaki’s classmates were so weird.

…

_Thanks for bringing my ds_

Chiaki texted later that night.

_Np  
Was wondering if it would actually get back to yo  
Guy i gave it to seemed pretty angry_

_Nah Fuyuhikos isn't that bad_

_Fuyuhiko?_

_The guy you dropped it off with_

_oh him_

_ya  
he's the kuzuryu in our class_

The Kuzuryu? Hinata blinked. What did that have to do with anything? Although now that he was thinking about it he was pretty sure he used to have one in his class too. They must have been related.

After continuing to text for a bit afterwards Hinata put down his phone, ready to study until he went to bed.

The next day passed relatively quickly, with him attending classes until the end of the day. Seeing his classmates slowly file out of the room Hinata put away his homework only to groan when he noticed he still needed to get a book for his history report.

Reluctantly he made his way towards the library. Why on earth anyone would require a physical book as a source when there were so many online to choose from Hinata didn’t know. And of course the library was as far from the reserve course as it could be. 

Already tired from the walk and half ready to call the whole thing off and go back home, Hinata walked inside immediately getting hit with a rush of cold air. It was freezing and he tugged his jacket tighter around himself. He hurried to the back where he knew he could find history books. 

Ready to throw some bullshit onto a page he snagged one at random and sat at a table. He would much rather be reading in the toasty area of his dorm, but as a reserve student he wouldn’t be able to check it out. 

He rushed through the work, but by the time a pasty librarian was already beginning to glare at him he hadn’t even gotten half way through. Accepting that he would probably have to come back many times in the future he sighed and began to pack up.

All of the people who had been at the front tables were now gone, other than a few scattered individuals getting ready to leave. Hinata tensed. 

Sitting at the table right in front of him was the same boy from the other day. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. 

Hinata was ready to walk away. Anything to avoid the boy’s fiery temper and harsh attitude. However there was no need. Fuyuhiko was clearly asleep, face down over some book that he was probably drooling over. 

That was a close one.

As he stared Fuyuhiko shifted in his sleep, curling in on himself, his nose scrunching with displeasure at the freezing temperature of the library. Although they had gotten off to a rocky start and he really didn’t know him, Hinata felt bad. He didn’t know why. Fuyuhiko just looked so uncomfortable, hunched over some hard wooden desk.

He sighed and slipped off his jacket, already knowing his own conscience well enough to know there was no way he could leave someone so obviously miserable. Not without thinking about it all night.

Laying it lightly over the sleeping boy's shoulders, he felt comforted at the way Fuyuhiko obviously pressed into the warmth.

With a lighter heart then before Hinata left, but still a little bit of anxiety followed him. Fuyuhiko would never know who did it, he reassured himself. There was no way. And with luck the two would never see each other again.


	2. Hinata you creep

Fuyuhiko woke up in what was most certainly not his bed. Something hard was under his head and what felt like a knife was jabbing into his cheek. With a groan he forced his eyes open seeing rows upon rows of bookshelves. He must have fallen asleep in the library again.

He briefly remembered pouring over a few chemistry books in between complaining to Peko about how cold it was and how boring his homework was. They must have turned up the heat though. It wasn’t nearly as cold as he remembered.

He peeled whatever book he had been reading away from his face and as he did a heavy weight fell off of him. Still half asleep as he was, he at first assumed what fell was his jacket. But, as he slipped it back on, it was obvious that it was made for someone much taller than him. The lack of his characteristic pinstriping and the Hopes Peak insignia stitched inside the corner confirmed his suspicions. This was a reserve jacket.

Before he could figure out what the hell he was doing with a jacket that clearly wasn’t his he heard the sound of footsteps and Peko appeared between the shelves a few seconds later. 

“Young master are you ready to leave?” 

“Yeah” Fuyuhiko shrugged, looking back at the jacket in his hand. “You didn’t see anyone just now did you?”

“We appear to be one of the last few here. However I did see someone walking away upon my arrival. A brunet male, green eyes, most likely in his second year due to the insignia on his shirt and a reserve course at that.” Peko’s brow furrowed. “Is there something wrong? If he has done anything to harm you in the minutes I was away please let me know. I shall retrieve him immediately.”

“It doesn’t matter,” There was no use in having her get involved in a silly situation like this. She’d probably just beat herself up about it anyways. Besides the description she gave was remarkably similar to someone he had met only recently. 

“I have a feeling I’m going to be seeing him very soon.”

...

Fuyuhiko paced in front of his desk a crumpled bag held tightly in his hand. He glanced at the clock cursing when he noticed only a few minutes had passed and that he still had quite a bit to go before class started. 

Finally after another agonizing ten minutes of pacing and muttering swears Chiaki walked in.

“Fucking finally,” He snapped stalking over to her. “Where the fuck have you been?”

She blinked. Yawned. Blinked again. “Hi Fuyuhiko.”

“Hi,” He ground out. “I need to ask you something.”

She tilted her head and he assumed that was her way of agreeing to his questioning. Even if it wasn’t he didn’t really care. 

“Who’s that reserve course that was here the other day? The annoying guy with the weird hair?”

An uncomfortably long silence dragged out before she finally said. “Oh. You mean Hinata.”

“No shit. I need to talk to him. You have his number right?”

“I do.”

Fuyuhiko waited for her to give it to him but after a long period of waiting where she finally pulled out her ds he finally realized she was done talking.

“Can I get it?”

“It would be best if you got it yourself...I think. I can give you his class.”

Fuyuhiko stifled a groan. “Thanks Chiaki.” 

Getting the address from Chiaki he made his way to the reserve course. Of course it was ridiculously far, because having two buildings in the same school next to each other made far too much sense. If anything it was probably because the reserves weren’t “real students” or Ultimates needing an entire fucking mile of grass for talent space or some other kind of bullshit idea the school made up.

As if the students here needed an excuse to separate themselves from the reserve kids. Not like they weren’t reminded of it every time they saw the plain black suits the students wore.

It’s not like he gave a shit about it anyways. He had ACTUAL turf wars to worry about, not some petty kid shit that everyone would forget about when they graduated and realized, oh surprise, high school is shit and nothing means anything. Like okay, you’re the Ultimate hall monitor. What the fuck kind of use is that?

For the most part he ignored that kind of stuff, but it was obvious how rare it was to see an Ultimate this far into the reserve building, from all the strange looks he was getting. No one was outright staring at him, but he could feel the quick glances they took burning into his skin. 

Hinata better be fucking grateful.

…

“What’s an Ultimate doing here?”

“How weird.”

“He’s been standing there for like ten minutes.”

Hinata caught the end of hushed whispers as he walked to class. They continued the closer he got and he wondered what they were about. He really didn't have to wonder for long.

Blocking the door to his class was none other than Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, looking appropriately angry as he leaned against the wall of Hinata’s class.

Hinata felt a pit in his stomach drop at the sight of the boy, tapping his foot and sending glares at anyone who looked at him. What was he doing here? There was no way he could have known about what Hinata did.

For the second time in two days Hinata felt the urge to flee, run away before this angry guy flipped his shit. Instead his feet reliably walked him towards the classroom. 

To get inside Hinata would have to walk right past him. Should he say hi? They weren’t friends but it seemed rude otherwise. The guy might not even remember him, hopefully wouldn’t, at least. Maybe he was here by complete coincidence. Just another encounter that Hinata could hopefully get through without any major injury to his pride.

Now only a foot away from Fuyuhiko he was forced to make a decision.

“Oh um, hey Fuyuhiko.” Hinata forced out, giving an awkward wave as he walked inside.

Fuyuhiko glared at him, something Hinata would have been entirely fine with, if, one, his eyes hadn’t lit up with recognition and, two, worst case scenario here he comes, Fuyuhiko hadn’t grabbed his sleeve. “Wait a second.”

Trapped as he was, Hinata had no choice but to obey.

“You’re that guy from the other day right?”

Hinata froze. Then Fuyuhiko knew? Had he not been asleep when Hinata saw him? Was it all really an act?

“With Chiaki?” Fuyuhiko added, impatiently waiting for his response. 

Oh. That. Hinata managed a nod. 

“Fucking perfect.” Fuyuhiko looked like he was about to say something but he stopped glancing around at Hinata’s classmates, sneakily listening in on their conversation. “Not here.”

Keeping a firm grip on Hinata’s sleeve he dragged Hinata through the hall pulling them into the first empty classroom he found. Hinata had no choice but to follow. Now entirely alone Fuyuhiko turned to face him, gold eyes catching his own.

Why do I have the strangest feeling like I'm going to die? 

Hinata shook away the thought. That was stupid. Fuyuhiko was just a normal student like him. Just because he was angry didn’t mean he was a murderer. 

But still, pinned by the desks behind him and the cold stare towards him Hinata waited for what felt like an eternity before Fuyuhiko gave a minuscule nod and something was abruptly shoved into his arms.

Hinata looked at the lumpy package in his hands. It was wrapped in plain brown paper and he went to open it but Fuyuhiko swatted his hands away.

“Are you stupid? Not here.” He hissed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Of course. Hinata wanted to roll his eyes. Instead he put it in his backpack feeling like he had just been handed a live bomb. 

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms. Hinata gulped. 

“Thanks, I guess. I need to go to class now so…”

Whatever was going on Hinata wanted no part of it. The quicker he could go back to class the quicker he could forget...well whatever was happening here. Even though he was the one who had dragged Hinata there Fuyuhiko glared at him.

“Give me your number.”

“What?!” Hinata had to have heard wrong.

“Are you stupid? Just give me your number already so I don’t have to hunt Chiaki down anymore.”

Ready to do whatever he needed to escape Hinata fumbled for his phone which was snatched out of his hands. Fuyuhiko dashed what he assumed was his number into his own phone before it was unceremoniously shoved back at him.

“Why?” Hinata asked. But Fuyuhiko was already walking away, the door clicking shut behind him.

...

Today could not have been worse, Hinata thought slamming the door to his dorm. A pop quiz in English, forgetting his homework for history, and then running late for math.

He was just glad to be back inside the safety of his dorm. He threw his bag onto his bed hearing something crinkle inside. Oh yeah he almost forgot. 

He pulled out the package Fuyuhiko gave him. Despite being covered in crumpled brown paper it was obvious someone had put a lot of time into wrapping it. Although remembering the way it had been shoved into his hands almost made Hinata reluctant to open it, but curiosity got the better of him and he ripped open the top.

Inside was a familiar jacket, neatly folded and washed. So Fuyuhiko had known. 

At risk of being a complete creep Hinata took a sniff. Lavender. Such a sweet scent for such a fiery guy. In some weird way it suited him. 

He kind of wanted to take another sniff. But that would be weird, sniffing a jacket someone else wore just because he liked the smell of his detergent. They didn’t even know each other, and to add onto it, Fuyuhiko was a guy. It was creepy. 

Instead he shoved it to the back of his closet and pulled out his books. At least studying would help him get his mind off it for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized this might not be the time to post a hanahaki fic...oops


	3. A New Start

There was almost no one in the library the next time Hinata went. It was rather surprising, with midterms just around the corner. He would assume that more students would have been preparing for exams. He was pretty sure even ultimate students had tests.

Speaking of ultimate students, Chiaki had invited him to go to the arcade with her. Apparently she had finally been able to convince enough people to go to make a group. He appreciated the offer but he was pretty sure he wasn’t going. He liked Chiaki but he didn’t exactly fit in with her friends. She made him promise to keep the day free though, just in case.

A sharp bark of “Watch it asshole,” broke him from his thoughts and he stumbled back narrowly avoiding colliding with another person. 

“Pay attention,” Fuyuhiko bristled, a stack of books held protectively in his arms. “Walk into me again and we’ll see if you keep all your fingers.”

“Sorry.”

Fuyuhiko glared. Hinata half expected him to start yelling but instead he gave an annoyed sigh. “Of course I’d run into an idiot like you again.”

He had only been talking to him for half a minute and he had already been called both an idiot and an asshole. What did he even say to something like that? “Sorry?”

“Whatever. What are you even doing here?”

“Working on an essay,” Hinata wrinkled his nose. He glanced at the textbooks Fuyuhiko held. “I didn’t peg you for the reading type. Chemistry?”

“Why? Got a problem?” Fuyuhiko snapped. 

“No,” Hinata held up his hands. Did he always have to be so defensive? “I was just curious. I had it last term. Although it was probably a lot different then the main course class.”

Fuyuhiko puffed up in what was probably supposed to be a threatening manner. Instead he vaguely reminded Hinata of a very angry bird. He always had to take anything Hinata said as some type of insult, like he was waiting for a threat at any moment. It was kind of annoying, not that Hinata had room to talk. But still, what was this guy’s problem?

Hinata waited for Fuyuhiko to yell at him again but instead he grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled him towards a set of tables. “Come here.”

“Hey stop dragging me!” Hinata hissed, stumbling forward. “I can walk you know.”

“How do I know you’re going to come?”

“Just ask next time.” Hinata snapped ignoring how common this had begun to be in his everyday life.

“Fine.” 

Hinata was abruptly let go and he stumbled, just barely avoiding a collision with the floor. Fuyuhiko watched unimpressed, grumbling something that Hinata was almost certain was an insult. Seeing Hinata right himself he stalked off towards the tables only glancing back once to make sure he was following.

“Explain this,” He said, pointing at his notebook when Hinata was finally close enough to see.

Line after line of formulas had been jotted down in surprisingly clean script, most of them surrounded by question marks. It was probably neater than girls, although Hinata wasn’t stupid enough to say that outloud. Fuyuhiko would probably hold a grudge against him for life and with as much as he had been running into the guy he wasn’t willing to risk it. 

“Conversions? I’m not great at them but I can try.”

He didn’t quite know how he ended up getting roped into helping Fuyuhiko with the rest of his homework but considering his other plan was to study he didn’t really mind. Sometime along he managed to snag a book of his own and the two worked in amicable silence, only broken by the occasional question and the soft scratching of pen on paper. 

After their initial meetup it was no longer rare to see Fuyuhiko lurking around the library, usually at the same table they had worked before. He didn’t seem to mind Hinata sitting with him either, as long he kept to himself for the most part. 

“Try it. I’ll kill you.” Fuyuhiko snapped one afternoon, after a particularly smartass comment by Hinata.

Hinata froze, a look of shock on his face. Something Fuyuhiko allowed himself to enjoy for a good few seconds. Sure he knew his looks didn’t exactly intimidate, but his reputation (and a scary bodyguard) tended to do all the talking for him. 

There was no way a civilian like Hinata would be up for a fight with the Ultimate Gangster. Of course because Hinata was a civilian there was no way Fuyuhiko would kill him either, but Hinata didn’t need to know that.

Hinata was quiet, taking in the weight of his statement. And then he began to laugh. Not just a little chuckle either, a full body laugh that he barely managed to muffle into his hands. 

That bastard! Fuyuhiko almost stabbed him right there. What kind of balls did this guy have, to challenge the Kuzuryuu clan and think he could get away with it? He must be an idiot! Fuyuhiko had fought tens, no, hundreds of guys, Hinata would be no different. 

“What are you going to do? Bust my kneecaps?” Hinata said through a fit of laughter, way too gleeful for someone who had just challenged a gang member to do something he specialized in.

And then it hit him. That absolute _moron_ didn’t know who he was talking to! Here he was, a completely normal guy sitting with the heir to the biggest gang in Japan and he didn’t even _recognize_ him.

Fuyuhiko stared at said idiot in question, still consumed in a fit of giggles he was desperately trying to muffle. 

And then he started to laugh too.

Just a few chuckles at the utter ridiculousness of the situation he was in. After all, who in Hopes Peak, no who in Japan, didn't recognize the Kuzuryuu namesake? 

And yet Fuyuhiko had the luck, the utter misfortune, to find the one guy who apparently lived under a rock.

“You’re an idiot.” He snapped, a grin lighting up his face for reasons Hinata couldn’t even begin to comprehend, which only made him smile wider. 

“If I’m such an idiot, do your own chemistry.”

Fuyuhiko huffed, flipping the page to block the way his lips kept turning up into a smile. “Shut the hell up. You’re lucky it would be too annoying to find a new tutor anyways.”

…

On his way to meet Hinata, which had slowly become a tradition, someone punched his shoulder. Fuyuhiko turned an insult already on his lips but his anger dissipated when he saw Hinata looking almost excited next to him. 

To think that a guy like this was getting away with messing with the leader to one of the biggest gangs in Japan, all because he was to stupid to realize who he was talking to. Fuyuhiko certainly couldn’t.

“What do you want?” He complained, like seeing Hinata wasn’t quickly becoming one of the highlights of his day. 

“A new cafe is opening down the street. I was thinking we could study there today instead. Wait a second, I have some pictures on my phone.” Hinata grabbed him by the shoulder but before he could even touch him, he was shoved against the wall by a silver blur.

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

The sword pressed hard against Hinata’s neck and although it was only bamboo, in the hands of the Ultimate Swordswoman it was just as dangerous as steel. Having come straight from kendo practice her black robes billowed behind her like some kind of angel of death and Hinata could only stare at the woman before him.

“Peko! Peko it’s okay!” Fuyuhiko barked. “He’s fine. He was just messing around.”

Peko froze, the glare not leaving her face, before releasing him, sheathing the sword into its carrier. “My apologies,” She gave a shallow bow. “As my young m-”

“Friend,” Fuyuhiko butted in, giving her a look that hopefully conveyed how much he needed her to just play along for a damn second. “She’s my friend. She just gets a little excited sometimes. Right?”

Peko’s brow furrowed but she turned back to Hinata, who still looked stunned over what had just happened. “Indeed. I am my young mast- I mean Fuyuhiko’s friend. My apologies for the misunderstanding.”

Hinata’s eyes flicked from Fuyuhiko to Peko and an uncomfortable tension filled the hall as Fuyuhiko waited to see if Hinata would fall for their terrible lies. He didn’t seem like the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he wasn’t stupid either. 

“Um, sure. It’s not a big deal I guess.”

Fuyuhiko almost sighed in relief. Hinata still kept sending strange glances towards Peko but hopefully that was just because she almost killed him.

“So what was it you came to bug me with?” 

“Oh right!” Hinata perked up, the previous excitement beginning to return even if it was now tempered by confusion. “They’re opening a new cafe right down the street from Hopes Peak. I was thinking we could go study there after school.”

“A cafe?” Fuyuhiko blanched.

Cafes didn’t really promote the whole dangerous gangster image he tried to maintain, but neither did failing chemistry...again. And anyways Hinata had seemed excited to go. Fuyuhiko kind of owed him now too. “Fine.”

“Great!” Hinata lit up before he seemed to remember Peko. He hesitated. “We’re just studying but if you want you can come too.”

Peko turned to Fuyuhiko. 

He shrugged. What did he care if she wanted to come? They were just studying.

“That would be acceptable. If it is fine with Fuyuhiko, then I shall be happy to spend time with one of his friends.”

“Great,” Hinata said, remarkably calm towards someone who just held a sword to his neck which further convinced Fuyuhiko’s growing theory that he would absolutely not survive in the wild. “I’ll see you after class.”

With Hinata gone an uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

“Young Master,” Peko began as they made their way back to class. “Excuse me for asking but you seemed rather frantic just now. Is something wrong?”

“No. It’s fine.”

Peko frowned. There was no way she was going to be satisfied with an answer like that. “If he is threatening you or the Kuzuryu name I can assure you I will take care of it.”

Fuyuhiko snorted at the thought of Hinata trying to threaten anything. “Relax it’s not that serious. He really is just a normal guy.”

She was quiet and Fuyuhiko hoped that was the end of the conversation. Of course he was never that lucky.

“Then why were you so insistent that he did not find out I was your bodyguard.”

There was the question he had been waiting for. To be honest he didn’t quite know why he didn’t want Hinata to know who he was yet. But there was no point beating around the bushes so he simply shrugged and said “He doesn’t know I’m from the Kuzuryu clan.”

Seeing the way she pursued her lips he continued. “It’s not that I haven’t told him, dumbass really had no clue who I was. So I decided why bother. It’s not like he won’t find out eventually.”

“Young master, you are aware you should tell him.”

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. There was no real reason not to but still… He was sure there would be plenty of chances to do so later on. “He’ll learn eventually.”

Peko hummed and said nothing else, but Fuyuhiko could feel her disapproval with the situation.

...

Hinata waited for them outside of school, scanning the crowd of leaving students. While it might have been hard to spot Fuyuhiko on his own, someone as unique looking as Pekoyama was sure to stand out. He didn’t need to in the end. Peko saw him almost immediately, her eyes narrowing as she steered the shorter boy towards him.

“I’m not a child you know.” Fuyuhiko grumbled, shaking off Peko’s steadying hand as they walked up.

“Of course.” 

“Are you guys ready to go?” 

“Yeah whatever.” Fuyuhiko shrugged. 

“Shall I call a car?” Peko asked calmly, pulling out an expensive looking phone.

Hinata’s eyes widened. Call a car? Were they rich or something? It’s not like they were a special luxury, but to call for someone to drive them so casually. He guessed that’s one of the reasons they were ultimate...somethings. He actually didn’t know their ultimate talent. Before he had a chance to ask Fuyuhiko cut in.

“It’s fine. It’s not far, right?” Fuyuhiko looked to Hinata.

“Um yeah, it’s only like a block.”

The three made their way toward the cafe, making small talk as they went. Well Hinata did, Fuyuhiko seemed unusually restrained while Peko was almost entirely silent, her sharp eyes scanning the area ahead of them. 

When they arrived, a decent amount of people filled the booths. Behind him Fuyuhiko and Peko shifted, looking almost out of their element in the sea of people. Hinata walked up to the register, ordering a simple boba before stepping to the side to let the others in. Peko ordering some type of smoothie and Fuyuhiko a plain green tea, his eyes lingering over the cream filled desserts displayed next to them.

They made their way to an empty table setting down their bags until a waiter came to bring them their drinks. 

Hinata’s attention was immediately attracted to the pastel pink drink that was set on the table. Although plain in nature, a cat shaped marshmallow had been placed on top waving its paws towards the sky. Peko’s eyes lit up. It was amazing that even though her expression didn’t change she looked so excited over something so simple.

It kind of made Hinata want to order her another one.

She looked up, catching his eye, and the excitement was replaced with her cold mask. Realizing that he had been staring Hinata glanced away, an awkward silence falling between them that Hinata hurried to fill.

“They let you bring a sword to school?” 

“Indeed.” Peko gave a calm nod. “Although I am certain it is only because of my talent. I assume you are unaware that I am the Ultimate swordswoman.”

“Wow, the Ultimate swordswoman? That’s pretty impressive. Have you ever killed someone?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could think about what he was saying. Both Fuyuhiko and Peko winced, giving each other a strange glance. 

“I’m sorry. That was weird.”

“No it is fine.” Peko said after some measure of silence. “While it is not something I enjoy it is indeed part of my job.”

She took a long sip of her smoothie, a clear end to the conversation. 

Such a serious answer. It was kind of scary the way she had replied so calmly. What different lives they must lead. Although it made sense. When they were out in the hall she had pinned him before he could blink. It would have been so easy for her to slit his throat right there. To think he had been so close to death...

He pushed away the thought. She had already apologized once and it was obvious the girl sitting across from him was no heartless killer. 

“One moment,” Peko said, excusing herself to the bathroom and leaving Hinata and Fuyuhiko alone.

“This place is nice right? It’s been a while since I’ve been to a cafe.”

“Yeah I guess.”

He pulled out his backpack but before he could get out his notes he heard a distinct yell of “Fuyuhiko!” as two shocking looking people ran up. Fuyuhiko stiffened.

“Ibuki knew she recognized your voice!” A girl with wild black hair exclaimed, attracting the attention of a few other patrons. “Just like Leonardo Da Vinci Ibuki’s hearing is A+.”

“Leondardo Da Vinci was an artist you fucking moron.” Fuyuhiko glared. “What are you even doing here?”

“I’m here with Souda-chan!”

The apparent ‘Souda-chan’ cut in. “I’ve been wanting to take Miss Sonia on a date so I asked Ibuki to help me scope this place out. She’ll definitely have to accept now.”

“Why?”

“Because Miss Sonia is the most perfect girl in school!”

“No why did you have to bring Ibuki?” Fuyuhiko hissed. 

“I can’t just go alone!” Souda cried. “Do you know how sad it is for a single male to sit at a cafe by himself?” 

He slid into Hinata’s booth throwing an arm around him with uncomfortable familiarity. “It’s true right? Right? There’s no way a guy can go alone unless he's some kind of neet.”

“Shut the hell up!” Fuyuhiko groaned.

Hinata could only watch the two bicker. Were all of Fuyuhiko’s friends so loud and colorful? No wonder he was always pissed off. All these people seemed so tiring.

“Speaking of sad single males…I don’t know you!” Ibuki pointed a finger at Hinata. Yeah, definitely tiring.

“I’m Hinata.” He said keeping it short and polite. Maybe if he was lucky she would go back to messing with Fuyuhiko. Hinata was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all this attention. He was pretty sure half of the restaurant was glaring at them at this point.

“Pleasure to meet ya! I am, drum roll please,” Ibuki slammed her hands on the table. “Ibuki Mioda!”

Fuyuhiko shot him an apologetic glance before turning back to her. “Do you have to do this every time?”

“You’re always such a loner, I just want to meet your new friends. Unless,” Ibuki gave a dramatic gasp. “Is this...a date?!”

Hinata almost spit out his drink. A date?

“What the hell?” Fuyuhiko yelled. 

“It is!” Stars shone from Ibuki’s eyes and she bounced up and down. “How exciting!”

“I’ll cut your fingers off! Shut the hell up!” 

“Come on Souda! Let’s leave these lovers alone.” With an amazing feat of strength for someone her size she hauled Souda out of his seat and dragged him away ignoring his panicked shouts.

“We’re not on a date.” Fuyuhiko yelled after her. 

Hinata was pretty sure she wasn’t paying attention anymore. 

With a snarl Fuyuhiko shoved his stuff in his backpack, cold tea on the table forgotten. “Let’s leave, before we run into any more idiots.” 

Hinata followed him out lingering at the entrance to the shop as they waited for Peko to join them.

“Fucking bitch.” Fuyuhiko muttered, shoving his hands in his pocket. “Always getting involved in other people's business.”

“They were um...interesting.”

“It’s fine. You can say annoying.” Fuyuhiko grumbled. “It’s fucking true anyways.”

“They're not that bad. Is your whole class like that?”

“You don’t know the half of it. They’re the worst. Always doing dumb shit and dragging me into it. I mean I don’t even know why I have to go to class with them. It’s not like my talent depends on it.”

Hinata shrugged. “I think it’s nice being close to your classmates. I can’t really say the same. I can't stand most of the reserve students, they’re so lifeless. I mean, I get it, it really sucks but still. To give up your hope just for a chance at success...”

He trailed off. Staring blind at the cars rushing past him. In a few more years would he end up just like them?

“Shit that has to suck. I mean here I am griping about my own fucking troubles and you’d probably kill to have my problems.”

“Nah. I like hearing you speak.” He really did. Listening to Fuyuhiko rant was almost cathartic at times. Or at the very least it was funny. Especially when Fuyuhiko was so vehement on disliking his classmates, when he could be just as loud and troublesome as the rest of them. 

“Don’t say weird stuff like that bastard.” Fuyuhiko grumbled. 

The soft click of heeled shoes alerted them to Peko’s presence. 

“Finally.” Fuyuhiko groaned. “Hinata was over here getting soft on me.”

“Isn’t it nice to talk to your friends?”

“Not you too.” He complained.

“Apologies.”

Fuyuhiko brought out his phone but before he made a call he looked at Hinata. “Hey do you need a ride or something?”

“Nah it’s fine. I live in the dorms so it’s not a far walk.”

“Whatever.”

“Bye.” Hinata waved. As he walked the other way he looked back to see a black car with tinted windows pull up to them. They stepped inside and it drove away. Although nothing unusual happened he couldn’t help but feel there was something off about it.

…

When Hinata got home his phone lit up. 

_I heard you and Fuyuhiko went on a date._ Chiaki texted. 

_What? No way. We were just studying._

_Hmmm_

_Peko was there too!!_

_I believe you_

_At least someone does_

Hinata sighed thinking back to Ibuki. There was no way he and Fuyuhiko would go out on a date. He didn’t know how she got that conclusion. Did they really look that compatible?

He dismissed the idea.

There was no way. Ibuki was just weird. Hopefully no one else would believe what she said. Although, he guessed it really didn’t matter in the end. If anyone Fuyuhiko would be the one dealing with the aftermath. 

Hinata had never been so grateful to be in the reserve course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long since i updated ;-;  
> have a bit of a longer chapter


	4. Hyacinth

“Is Peko your girlfriend?” Hinata asked while enjoying a brief break from studying. It had been something that he had been wondering for a while. Both Fuyuhiko and Peko had seemed close when they had gone out and he had never seen him talk about any other girls.

“What?” Fuyuhiko almost spat his sandwich out. 

“You two seem like you know each other pretty well.”

“No.” Fuyuhiko shook his head trying to find the words to explain. He couldn’t exactly say she was his bodyguard but there was no way Hinata would understand otherwise. “Not a chance.”

Hinata raised his eyebrow.

“We’re really not. She’s just one of my classmates, nothing more.”

Hinata shrugged. “I see.”

Crisis avoided Fuyuhiko was prepared to drop the topic when a thought occurred to him. “Are you interested in her?”

“Jealous?”

Fuyuhiko turned an insult on his lips but when he saw the grin on Hinata’s face his anger faded. “As long as you two don’t start dating or anything. And wipe that smug look off your face.”

“Why? You think she likes me?” Hinata teased earning a solid smack to his shoulder. It was worth it to see Fuyuhiko’s reddening face.

“In your dreams.” Dumbass. But even though Hinata was obviously messing around the thought of them together was...annoying. 

He didn’t want to think about it anymore.  
…

Hinata was joking about dating Peko. Well mostly. There was a small part of his mind that wondered what it would be like. She was so confident and strong, a direct opposite to most of the girls he knew. She was pretty too.

It would be no curse to have a crush on her, but despite this he didn’t really want to. It was like that with most girls he met. Sure they might be cool or funny or beautiful but he hadn’t found anyone he just clicked with.

Chiaki was an outlier. He didn’t mind her long rants about videogame characters or new releases. But anything beyond just friend stuff seemed...tiresome.

That was probably why most of his (very few) relationships ended with him breaking it off anyway. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to date. He was a teenage boy! He just hadn’t found anyone he liked.

He tried to imagine his perfect girl. He couldn’t really imagine one person though. Long hair seemed to be in style these days, as well as big breasts but he couldn’t really say he was partial to either. 

He tried to imagine personality instead. They definitely needed a sense of humor. He didn’t think he could live with someone he couldn’t mess around with, even if he tended to be pretty passive in a relationship. He guessed that was why he typically attracted feisty girls. 

Not that he minded. He tended to fave tsunderes anyways. Something about that angry mask hiding a tender exterior made him soft.

No closer to imagining his dream girl he gave up.

His mind wandered before finally settling on Fuyuhiko. Sometime among all the afternoons in the library the two had become rather close, maybe even friends, although Hinata wasn’t sure he was brave enough to say that to his face. 

He was kind of weird, not in a bad way, just in a way that made Hinata wonder what had happened to make him so defensive. He wasn’t nearly as bad as when they first met. Hinata could barely get a word in edgewise before some snarky insult was flung at his face. Not that he didn’t still get them, but now they were more annoyed and playful than actually mean.

Sometimes it even seemed like they were from two completely different worlds. Well he guessed that was technically true. 

Fuyuhiko was some (rich???) Ultimate and Hinata was just a nobody reserve student. He was lucky they had as many similarities as they did. It was just that...sometimes the looks Fuyuhiko gave him made it seem like he was privy to some joke Hinata just didn’t know.

He wondered what type of girls a guy like him would be into. Ibuki seemed too wild and Chiaki too calm. Peko and him seemed to have chemistry but he was quick to shut that idea down. To be honest his soft looks made it hard to imagine him dating. 

He could even be SHSL Baby Face. Hinata snickered at the thought. 

“What are you staring at?”

“Nothing?” Hinata said not eager to get his fingers cut off just yet. “I just realized I never found out what your talent was. Wait! I bet I can guess.”

Hinata tried to think of what might suit him. “Is it, um, Ultimate Baker.”

Fuyuhiko just glared. “Do I _look_ like the Ultimate Baker?”

Hinata deflated a bit. “I guess you’re right. How about Ultimate Musician? You don’t seem like the pop idol type but I could see you playing some sort of instrument.”

“Fat chance. And anyways Ibuki is the Ultimate Musician remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Hinata sighed. 

“Hey dudes!” Before he had the chance to ask anymore questions the guy from before ran up to them.

Fuyuhiko breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey, um it’s Souda right?” Hinata asked.

“You got it! Chiaki said you two were coming to the arcade with us.”

Fuyuhiko glared at him. Before he could spit out how that was exactly the last thing he wanted to do Hinata cut in.

“Maybe. I haven’t decided yet. I kind of have a lot of studying to do.”

“You’d rather study than hang out with us?!” Souda shrieked. “Come on think about it, plenty of girls, games and of course me.”

“I don’t know.”

“You _have_ to go. Who’s going to wingman me with Sonia?”

“Sonia?”

Fuyuhiko watched them talk frustration bubbling in his chest. How could Souda, who knew Hinata for less than an hour, already be so close to him? It was this kind of stuff he didn’t get. The whole talking just to talk, no thinly veiled threats or double meanings. Just having a conversation without threatening to cut off someone’s fingers felt like a success while Souda apparently had no problem introducing himself to whoever. 

It was like a barrier separating him from everyone else. Not that he _cared_. It was just annoying that a guy like that was actually better at something. 

“What about you Fuyuhiko? Are you going?”

Somewhere the conversation had turned back to him. Hinata stared, waiting for his answer. No way was he being caught dead with those idiots.

“Tch, maybe.” His mouth said instead.

Fuck.

“See? Even Fuyuhiko’s going!”

“Hey I didn't say I would. Don’t start lumping me in with you idiots.” Fuyuhiko snarled.

“Don’t call Miss Sonia an idiot!”

“I was calling you an idiot!”

“Yeah you better be! ...Wait!”

“Dumbass!” 

In the end Hinata practically had to drag him away. With as much shit as Fuyuhiko liked to talk it was amazing that he hadn’t been beat up by half the school. Ultimate or not there was no excuse for it.

What a difficult guy. He’d have to make sure to watch out for him or else worry about him almost dying after someone ridiculous like the Ultimate weapon tries to kill him for mouthing off.

Although, Hinata recalled his first meeting with Peko. Maybe with friends as scary as her he didn’t need that much protecting after all. 

“Shit,” Fuyuhiko hissed, tearing his arm out of his grip. “I forgot I was supposed to meet up with Peko today. I borrowed her notebook. Mind if I run over there?”

“I’ll come with you.”

They walked to the Kendo dojo. Like the first time he had met her Peko had a katana in her hand. She didn’t notice them walk in and Hinata watched her practice. Now that he was on the opposite side of the blade it was pretty cool to see. She really was talented.

“Hey Peko,” Hinata waved.

“Hello Hinata, Fuyuhiko.” Peko said putting down her sword.

“I brought back your stuff.”

“Thank you I’ll go put it away.”

“Nah I got it.” Fuyuhiko went to set her notebook in her bag. When he turned back the two were talking. He hesitated, glancing between Hinata and Peko. What Hinata had said earlier stuck in his mind.

Was there really something there?

He had seemed like he was kidding at the time but maybe that was his way of testing the waters. 

Hinata tossed an orange to Peko cheering when she sliced it with her sword.

Was Peko blushing or just flushed from her workout? He couldn’t tell. Her cheeks were covered with a light red tint but her cold mask was the same as always. He glanced at Hinata instead.

He still looked like an idiot, but now a smile had curved over his face as he offered more stuff for Peko to slice.

Fuyuhiko sighed. This was pointless.

He didn’t even know _why_ it annoyed him so much. He already knew dating Hinata wouldn’t affect Peko’s duties. And it wasn’t like him and Hinata spent every waking moment together so he wasn’t losing anything there. 

Peko caught his eye, obviously wondering why he was taking so long. He walked over there pushing his feelings to the back of his mind. They weren't important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyones safe during these times! I'm pretty low energy atm so I haven't been replying much but i just wanted to say that i love and appreciate all ur comments and kudos <3  
> this chapters a bit of a filler but the next should be out in a week


	5. Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start fulfilling that angst tag

“Hey Kuzuryuu-san,” A white haired teen waved from across the room.

Immediately Fuyuhiko stiffened, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. He was the picture of silent fury, a look Hinata had come to recognize quite well in the recent weeks. It had been directed at himself a number of times in their first few meetings, although now it was rather strange to see. 

The other teen didn’t even notice, or at least didn’t care, as he took a seat right across from them.

“What do you want Komaeda?” Fuyuhiko snapped.

“I just came to say hi,” Komaeda gave a good-natured smile, that for some reason seemed to make him even angrier, before directing his attention to Hinata.

Hinata fought the urge to fidget. Even though he had done nothing but be kind Komaeda had brought an uncomfortable feeling with his arrival that didn’t seem like it would leave anytime soon. This must be one of Fuyuhiko’s classmates. Although apparently not a well liked one, judging from the way Fuyuhiko was glaring.

“I don’t think we’ve met. What talent do you have?”

Hinata blanched at the question. Although it was one he was well accustomed to it never stung any less. 

“I’m from the reserve course.” The words were dull and empty on his tongue, leaving a foul taste in his mouth he couldn’t get out. If it was possible Fuyuhiko bristled even more. Hinata understood, he wouldn’t want to be caught with a reserve student either.

Komaeda’s nose wrinkled, an obvious look of distaste spreading over his face, and he looked between Hinata and Fuyuhiko as if to judge their relationship from a glance. 

“Obviously trash like me has no place to judge what an Ultimate would do, but to hang around with something like him. Well that really is full of despair isn’t it?”

“This again?” Fuyuhiko groaned. “Can you shut up about hope for ten seconds?”

“Hope?” Hinata asked aloud.

Komaeda gave him an empty look and opened his mouth, probably to say something rude, but before he could Fuyuhiko butted in.

“This dumbass won’t shut up about ultimates and hope. It’s kind of his talent to be annoying. Listen can you just get out of here?” 

Hinata winced. Even if Komaeda seemed a little annoying that was pretty harsh. Komaeda however didn’t look offended in the slightest. “Of course. I wouldn’t stick around where I didn’t belong.”

With a pointed glance at Hinata, Komaeda left. 

Even with him gone the mood was set. An awkward tension had formed between the two, which only served to remind Hinata how different they really were. He had gotten so used to seeing Fuyuhiko as his equal it was hard to remember that they really weren't.

“I’m done,” Fuuuhiko said, looking sourly down at his book. “I’ll see you later or something.”

Hinata nodded ready to pack up as well. There was no point in sticking around anymore, he knew that after that encounter he wouldn’t be getting any work done.

The sun was already starting to set when he left, painting the sky with brilliant hues of purple and blue. It was ruined by the white haired boy hanging around outside.

Upon seeing Hinata he hurried forward walking next to him like an old friend. Not willing to start a conversation Hinata sped up but Komaeda was committed to matching his pace. Finally giving in he made an abrupt stop that had Komaeda stumbling to avoid hitting him.

“What do you want?”

Komaeda tilted his head, like he hadn’t expected him to say that at all. “What do I want? What a strange question, although it’s fitting from a reserve course like you. I guess I want to know what a dog like you is trying to gain from hanging off an ultimate.”

“Dog? You know what nevermind.” Hinata said seeing Komaeda open his mouth and not wanting to deal with the bullshit that came out. “We aren’t hanging out. He asked me to help with his homework.”

“Homework. And you don’t want anything from the Kuzuryuu family for this? Not power or money?”

The Kuzuryu family? The name sounded familiar but no matter how hard he thought he couldn’t think of where he’d heard it. Komaeda waited patiently for his answer. “The who?”

“You don’t know who that is? Even for a reserve student you really are useless.”

“I guess it sounds familiar.” HInata admitted, ignoring the jab. 

“I would hope so. After all, it is his talent, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza. You don’t recognize it now?”

Hinata frowned. The Ultimate Yakuza? He wouldn’t have thought that something like that was a talent, much less that it had anything to do with his family. The only place he had ever heard something like that was…

“Wait Kuzuryu like the Kuzuryu clan? That’s the biggest underground crime syndicate in Japan!”

Komaeda gave him a blank smile.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu...the Ultimate Yakuza. There was no way a guy like him could have a talent like that. Yakuza were scary and dangerous and Fuyuhiko just...wasn’t. 

They had even talked about his talent just the other day and Hinata would have remembered if he said something like that. But Komaeda just stood there and no matter how hard Hinata looked he couldn't find any trace of humor in his face. With a sinking feeling he realized Fuyuhiko had never actually said what his talent was.

He racked his brains for any proof he had that Fuyuhiko wasn’t who Komaeda said he was. Anything to shove in Komaeda’s face, but the more he tried to deny it the more everything began to make sense. Peko almost killing him, Fuyuhiko’s drawnoff manor, the utter avoidance of anything talent related.

There was no use ignoring it. The guy he had been hanging out with day after day, alone even, was the heir to the biggest gang in Japan. 

“What’s a guy like that doing with me?” Hinata whispered.

“So you understand how worthless you are compared to him.”

In his shock he had forgotten that he was still there. He tried to think of anything to say. Komaeda didn’t seem to have any trouble talking.

“Maybe we aren’t so different after all.” Another one of those terrible smiles, and then Komaeda was leaving, as if the two had just been chatting over class or work. 

Hinata let him go. 

The Kuzuryuu clan….what had he gotten himself into?

…

Hinata’s pen tapped frantically at his paper leaving useless scribbles all over the page. The silent classroom did nothing to curb his racing thoughts. After the bombshell that Komaeda had dropped he had been too confused to do anything more than think.

He had even skipped his normal meeting with Fuyuhiko. There was no way he could see him right now and not act weird.

He made a mental note to figure out an excuse later. If Fuyuhiko found out that HInata was purposefully avoiding him there was no telling what he could do to him and Hinata really wanted to make it through highschool with all ten of his fingers. 

Fuyuhiko had threatened to cut them off more than enough times. In fact Hinata could think of lots of things he threatened to do which had seemed funny at the time but now felt like a punch in the gut.

Shooting him, stabbing him, chopping off his hand, all things that had seemed like amusing, if a bit morbid, jokes. Now he was left to wonder how many times Fuyuhiko had actually meant it.

He could do it too. No one would ever know. Hinata would be just another of the school's cover-ups, a blurred face mourned only by his parents.

His pen snapped in his fingers spilling dark ink over the page.

He watched it drip, dark puddles forming on the paper and sinking through to the ones below. In a certain light it could even look like blood. His blood...

He closed his eyes. Calm down. Think of the facts. 

Fact one: Fuyuhiko wouldn’t kill him. Probably. They had hung out plenty of times without him dying and if anything he would probably make Peko kill him. It had been so easy for her to pin him against the wall. He hadn’t even seen her coming. Did she always kill people Fuyuhiko didn’t like? Was that what she had meant when he was talking to her at the cafe? 

No. Ignore that thought. He might go insane if he focused on that. 

Fact 2: They were friends. At least he had thought they were before all this happened, they had never actually said it out loud or anything. Now he wasn’t sure what to think.

Fact 3: Fuyuhiko was a member of the Kuzuryu clan, and more than that he was the heir to the gang. The most basic google search had confirmed that and even if it didn’t all Hinata would have to do would be check the school records. 

It still was a shock though. Sure Fuyuhiko was angry and sure he may have threatened Hinata ten times a day but his soft looks and short stature didn’t seem to fit the stereotypical yakuza. It was amazing a guy like that could actually be a gangster. 

But he was, and for some reason he hadn’t wanted Hinata to know. 

Maybe he wanted something from him. 

Hinata dismissed that thought as soon as it occurred. He was just a student and not even an ultimate at that. There was no way he had something Fuyuhiko couldn’t get with a snap of his fingers. 

There had to be something else, some strange reason that justified all of Fuyuhiko’s actions leading up to here. 

Before he could decide what the tiny gangster wanted with him a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

Hinata jumped, looking up to see Fuyuhiko staring at him, a nonchalant look on his face only slightly displaced by the worried crease of his brow. 

“Oy, Hinata, you’re late. I’ve been waiting for like ten minutes and you’re busy doing,” Fuyuhiko looked at the blank page and the broken pen that had finally run dry. “What are you doing?”

HInata shoved a hand over it, the ink gross and sticky on his hand before forcing a grin on his face. “Sorry just got a little held up I guess.”

“With what?” Fuyuhiko gestured at the empty classroom. 

“Studying,” Hinata blurted out internally cringing. Of course he wasn’t studying that was why they had been in the library. With nothing better he was forced to go with it. “Midterms are coming up and I guess I got distracted. Sorry.”

It felt like the worst lie in the world. Fuyuhiko seemed to think so too, but he didn’t ask and Hinata didn’t feel the need to answer. 

Fuyuhiko’s eyes narrowed dangerously but he nodded his head. “Fine then lets go.”

Hinata followed him to the library. The halls were surprisingly empty which only encouraged Hinata’s feeling that he was walking to his death. From his side he could feel Fuyuhiko glancing at him waiting for him to say what was wrong. 

Hinata remained quiet, letting the awkward silence that had fallen between them fester. He didn’t have it in him to make small talk right now. It was all he could do to remain normal. 

An elbow lightly jabbed at his stomach. It didn’t hurt but Hinata still jolted back. He managed to catch himself on the wall ignoring the concerned look Fuyuhiko sent him. 

When it was obvious he wouldn’t say anything Fuyuhiko sighed. “What’s your problem? You’ve been weird all day.”

"It’s nothing."

Fuyuhiko frowned but didn’t say anything, and Hinata managed to make it to the library without any more accidents. The two sat in silence and even though Fuyuhiko didn’t try to make conversation again, he couldn’t focus. How could he with the Ultimate Yakuza only a chair length away.

After that he did his best to avoid Fuyuhiko, making vague excuses and always running off whenever he saw the tiny gangster approaching. It wasn’t till a few days later when Fuyuhiko finally managed to corner him outside third period.

“Are you avoiding me?” Fuyuhiko asked the moment they were alone.

Hinata flinched. Did he have to be so blunt? He looked anywhere for an escape or exit but Fuyuhiko was unyielding.

“Of course not.” Hinata answered in a voice that was a little too high and a little too quick to be natural.

“Then what’s going on with you?” Fuyuhiko snapped. His glare broke straight through the flimsy mask Hinata had put up bouncing from the rigid line of his shoulders and the painful grimace spread over his face.

Hinata tried to think of anything to say to explain his recent actions but his mind came up blank. So it was with a heavy heart that he finally asked, “Are you really the Ultimate Yakuza?”

Fuyuhiko froze and that was all the answer Hinata had needed. He had known anyways but he had to ask, to see what Fuyuhiko would say in response. Hinata waited to see what he would do but he was silent. Fuyuhiko didn’t seem to know what to do either.

“So you found out then.” He finally managed to say in a quiet voice. 

It was not a question and Hinata didn’t bother to treat it like one. They both knew very well what was happening. Hinata nodded.

“Was it Peko?”

“Komaeda.”

“Komaeda?” At that the glare returned to Fuyuhiko’s face. In some way it was a relief, Hinata didn’t know how to deal with the quiet tired Fuyuhiko who was speaking a moment before. Fuyuhiko threw his fist up in agner. “That bastard! I’ll cut off his fingers!”

Hinata flinched, leaning away from his tiny captive and in turn Fuyuhiko stopped the glare fading from his face. Slowly he lowered his fist keeping it pressed to his side and a cold mask slid over his face. “I’m going to go. I’ll see you around.”

With nothing else to say Hinata nodded. Fuyuhiko walked away.

When he could no longer hear the click of his shoes against tile Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. Fuyuhiko had taken it much better than he thought he would. He was certain that he would have blown up with threats and promises to cut off various pieces of him.

In a way that made it worse. With Fuyuhiko gone Hinata just felt kind of guilty and the comfort that he thought he would have felt did not come. 

…

Fuyuhiko really should have noticed it sooner. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it a million times, the nervous glances, the frantic movements, the sudden avoidance from his friends. They were all quite common once someone found out his last name.

He guessed he had been avoiding it. Like maybe if he pretended to ignore the fearful glances Hinata shot him they wouldn’t be real and he could still pretend to be a normal high school student.

But he wasn’t normal, and he knew this.

It was only a matter of time before Hinata found out and became afraid of him. Normal people always did, either because of his threats or his family.

He was the heir to the Kuzuryu clan after all, he didn’t need idiots trying to bug him all the time. He got enough of that from his classmates.

So why did the thought of Hinata being scared of him hurt so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuzuhina artists/writers are just *chefs kiss*

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine really got me writing over 10k in a night for a random idea i had


End file.
